winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 114/4Kids Script
Witch Trap Scene: Classroom, Alfea *All the teachers, except Faragonda, sit at a table placed in the middle of the floor. All the fairy students including the Winx are in the stands.* Faragonda: Your final exam is the laser beam obstacle course. As usual we’ll go in alphabetical order. Bloom you’re first. Bloom: I’m always first. I mean I don’t mind but maybe next year we could try reverse alphabetical order. Faragonda: '''Possibly, but for now your goal is to get the floating rose to the pedestal. If you get hit by three obstacles you’re out. Go. *Faragonda points and the test begins.* '''Flora: Watch out Bloom! Musa: ''' Whoa, that was close. *Bloom flies out of the way of coming beams.* *Bloom get’s hit and falls.* '''Faragonda: That’s one. *Flora and Musa gasp.* Bloom: Whoa. Huh. *Bloom is still on the ground and gets hit by another beam.* Faragonda: That’s two. * Bloom flies, gets the rose and lands.* Musa: Good one Bloom. Faragonda: Don’t forget other obstacles will be added along the way. *Tecna and Stella gasp.* * Bloom dodges beams and flies towards pedestal.* *Faragonda uses more magic to increase the difficulty of the test.* Flora: '''Oh no. *The crowd starts to chatter and murmur as a large ball of magic hovers above Bloom.* *Bloom looks up and gasps.* Scene: Ice Cream Parlour, Magix *Bloom and Sky are sitting outside an ice cream parlour. Bloom is playing with her ice-cream.* '''Bloom: I was that close but I just couldn’t summon my power. Brandon (Sky): Hey, don't get so bummed out about it. It's okay, it's just a test. Bloom: '''I know. It's just, my power's so frustrating. '''Brandon (Sky): '''But Bloom, your power's awesome. Come on. '''Bloom: '''Thing is, I can't control it! Sometimes it's like I can't connect to it at all. '''Brandon (Sky): '''Maybe, that's just 'cause it's new. '''Bloom: '''I was thinking if I could figure out where my power came from then I might be able to finally understand how it works. '''Brandon (Sky): '''Good point. Hey, you know, I could help you look. '''Bloom: '''But the only place I know to look is at Cloud Tower and that's way too dangerous. Scene: Lecture Hall, Cloud Tower '''Griffin: '''My personal favourite is a revenge spell passed down from my Grandmother. It includes three different types of roadkill. Now you're to describe your favourite spells. You are first Mirta. * Mirta stands in front of Griffin, who is sitting at her desk.* '''Mirta: '''Uh, okay. It works best outdoors and it's most effective during a solar eclipse. Hold a gemstone above your head and say "friends forever" four times. The spell works quickly to bring you your very own best friend. '''Griffin: '''Excuse me! Did you say the spell makes a friend? Mirta, you fail, sit down. '''Student 1: '''What a dork. She's so pathetic. '''Student 2: '''Little loser wants a best friend. * The crowd starts laughing and jeering.* * Mirta sits back in her seat.* Scene: The Specialist's Dorm, Red Fountain '''Timmy: '''Cloud Tower's surrounded by a magical, protective fence, Brandon! '''Brandon (Sky): '''Okay, is there any way to get through it. * Timmy and Brandon (Sky) look at a map of Cloud Tower.* '''Timmy: '''I think I could map out a path so you could get in. '''Brandon (Sky): '''Awesome! So I could go in tonight, right? '''Sky (Brandon): '''You might not want to go tonight. It's a full moon; witches are particularly strong during a full moon. Their power's can sometimes double in strength. '''Brandon (Sky): '''I know but Bloom was seriously upset today. She needs this. '''Sky (Brandon): '''All right. Just be extra careful, it's risky. '''Timmy: '''Hey, how fast exactly can you leva-bike go? * Riven is hiding around a corner, eavesdropping.* '''Riven: '''Brilliant! Must report. * Riven leaves the dorm.* '''Riven (telekinetically): ''Puppy-dog to Stiletto, come in, come in.'' Darcy (telekinetically): ''What do you have for me, Puppy-dog?'' Riven (telekinetically): ''The Pixie is coming to Cloud Tower, tonight.'' Darcy (telekinetically): ''Well, we'll make sure to have a wonderful welcome waiting for her.'' * Darcy laughs menacingly.* Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * The Winx Club are all asleep, except Bloom.* * There is a knock on the doors to the balcony in Bloom and Flora's room.* Bloom: 'Huh? * Bloom goes out onto the balcony.* * There is no one there.* '''Bloom: '''Uh, hello? * Brandon's (Sky) head pops up over the side of the railing.* * Bloom gasps.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Hey. * Bloom laughs.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''I hope you didn't have any big plans for tonight. '''Bloom: '''Oh, I don't know. Would you say that counting sheep's a big plan? '''Brandon (Sky): '''Are you kidding? Hop on. Let's go. '''Bloom: '''Where? '''Brandon (Sky): '''Cloud Tower. You wanted to get into the book chamber so I figured out how to sneak inside. While the witches sleep, we can get a look at your book. Scene: Lucy and Mirta's Dorm, Cloud Tower '''Mirta: '''I don't see what the big deal is. * Lucy scoffs.* '''Lucy: '''Hello? You stood there in front of the whole school and talked about some sappy friendship spell. Look, Mirta, we can't hang out anymore. '''Mirta: '''So, you'll hang with your new friends, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy? Let me tell you something: those witches are not your friends! They don't like you. All they want you for is to do their homework, they're just using you. '''Lucy: '''Say what you want. But the fact is I can't be seen with a loser like you. * Mirta is shocked and hurt.* '''Lucy: '''What they say is true: you don't belong here. * Mirta starts to cry.* '''Lucy: '''Listen, in the future, you pass me in the hall? Don't bother to say hello. * Lucy leaves the dorm.* Scene: Outside Cloud Tower * Mirta stands out on a tower.* '''Mirta: '''I'll show you, Lucy, I'll show you I was right! * A ball of purple magic appears in Mirta's hand.* '''Mirta: '''I'll use an eavesropping spell from the Homsian realm and show you what Icy, Darcy, and Stormy really think about you. ''Search high and low, both cranny and nook, when you find that witch, let me listen and look! * Pink and blue magic appears in front of Mirta.* * A vision of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy appears in front of Mirta.* '''Icy (vision): '''So this time we're getting Bloom's power. '''Mirta: '''Huh? '''Icy (vision): '''When she reads the book, she'll panic, and be filled with doubt, her defenses will drop, and then we'll rip the power right out of her. * Icy laughs menacingly.* '''Mirta: '''Uh, I have to stop them! Scene: Road to Cloud Tower * Bloom and Brandon (Sky) ride on the leva-bike to Cloud Tower.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''It's right up ahead, Bloom. Hang on! * Bloom and Brandon (Sky) fly around Cloud Tower.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''We have to find the point of vulnerability, the fulcrum of the forcefield. It's the only way to get through it. Now, it should be right below the place that has the highest voltage. * The electricity of the force field crackles threateningly.* '''Bloom: '''Watch out! * The bike is electrocuted.* * Bloom and Brandon (Sky) drop their helmets.* * They both cry out.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''That was close! '''Bloom: '''If it's a fulcrum, maybe it's in the center and low down. '''Brandon (Sky): '''All right, low and center. Here we go! Hold tight! * The bike drops through the air and gets closer to the school.* '''Bloom: '''It's working! '''Brandon (Sky): '''Oh no! I'm losing power! * The bike crashes into a tower and Bloom and Brandon (Sky) are thrown.* * Bloom lands right near a ledge and scrambles back.* * Brandon (Sky) walks over.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Bloom, are you okay? Huh, we made it. '''Bloom (sounding shaken): '''Yeah, good job there. Nice moves. Scene: Inside Cloud Tower '''Bloom: '''What is that? * Brandon (Sky) is holding a beeping gadget.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Timmy's latest invention. It's a witch tracker; it maps the movement of any witch within a hundred yards. * Brandon (Sky) checks the display of the gadget.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Everyone's sleeping. As long as we're quiet, we'll be fine. * Bloom and Brandon (Sky) walk along a corridor.* * They arrive at the book chamber.* '''Bloom: '''This is it, the book chamber. * They enter the book chamber.* '''Bloom: '''When I was here, my book was out, like it was waiting for me. * Brandon (Sky) approaches a lectern and flips through a book.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Hey, looks like it still is. You're only a Freshman and look how big your book is. You must have a seriously awesome life story. '''Bloom: '''I guess. I wish the only copy didn't have to be at Cloud Tower. '''Brandon (Sky): '''Try asking it something. '''Bloom: '''Where do my powers come from? * Bloom is pulled into a vision.* * Three ancestral witches are shown and laughing menacingly.* '''Ancestral witch 1: '''You come from a long line of bloodthirsty witches and the source of your power is the Coven of Darkness. You were created to spread misery throughout the universe; this is the purpose for which you were born. * The vision ends.* * Bloom gasps.* '''Bloom: '''Oh no! '''Brandon (Sky): '''What's the matter? What did it tell you? '''Bloom: '''I- I don't think you want to hear it. * Bloom starts to cry.* '''Bloom: '''It- it's too horrible. * Brandon (Sky) touches her hand comfortingly.* '''Brandon (Sky): '''Whatever it is you can tell me. '''Bloom: '''Okay. According to this book I'm not really a fairy, I'm a witch. * Brandon (Sky) stops touching Bloom's hand.* '''Brandon (Sky): A witch?!' '''No way, it can't be. * Brandon (Sky) backs away from Bloom.* '''Brandon(Sky): '''That's impossible. * Bloom walks toward him.* '''Bloom: '''I know, I'm confused. What does this mean? * Brandon (Sky) looks away.* * Bloom gasps.* '''Bloom: '''Brandon? * Bloom steps away.* '''Bloom: '''Listen, if my powers are evil I won't use them anymore. * Bloom turns away.* * Brandon (Sky) doesn't respond, but after a moment he starts to walk towards her and put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, but she stops him.* '''Bloom: '''Just go, okay? I need to be alone. * Bloom is still crying.* '''Bloom: '''Please! I need to think about this. Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * Stella is standing in front of a mirror, humming happily, and fiddling with a flower in her hair.* * Someone knocks on the door.* '''Stella: '''Who is it?! '''Flora: '''It's Flora. * Stella groans and goes to the door.* '''Stella: '''Haven't I told you? Eight to nine is always hair hour! * Flora enters the room.* '''Flora: '''It's an emergency. '''Stella: '''Huh? What's the matter? '''Flora: '''Bloom never came back last night. '''Stella: '''Uh oh. * Musa and Tecna enter the room.* '''Tecna: '''We just talked to Brandon; she insisted on walking back- '''Musa: '''From Cloud Tower! '''Stella: '''All by herself?! '''Musa: '''She could be stuck in the dark forest! She could be lost! We have to find her before something awful happens. Scene: The Dark Forest * Bloom wakes up from sleeping under a pile of leaves.* * She rubs her eyes and groans.* '''Bloom: '''Uh? It's morning? I guess I must have fallen asleep. * Bloom stands up and brushes off her clothes.* '''Bloom: '''Come on, Kiko, we should get out of here. * They start to walk.* '''Mirta: '''My tracking spell puts her right near this clearing. * Bloom can be heard in the distance.* '''Bloom: '''Wait up, Kiko, you'll get lost. * Mirta gasps.* '''Mirta: '''That could be her. Can't scare her off. * Mirta hides behind a tree.* '''Bloom: '''Hey! I can see you hiding back there! Who are you?! '''Mirta: '''I've been trying to find you. Hi. * Mirta waves.* * Bloom looks at her suspiciously.* '''Mirta: '''I have to tell you something: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are after you, Bloom. You are in a lot of danger. Scene: Another Part of The Black Forest * Icy, Darcy, and Stormy walk through the forest.* * Stormy sets a random tree on fire.* '''Stormy: '''Stupid tree. * Pepe, the duck, who is following them quacks angrily at the tree.* '''Darcy: '''Look at that dumb duck trying to be bad. When we get the Dragon Fire, we'll get a real pet; something awesome like a flying fire python. * The duck quacks at them.* '''Stormy: '''I don't believe it, he's talking back to us. * Stormy zaps the duck with electricity and almost hits Darcy as well.* * Darcy flies backwards.* '''Darcy '''Hey! You almost hit my shoes. They are brand new! '''Stormy: '''Sorry. I was trying to his the disrespectful duck. '''Icy: '''Excuse me, ladies, we're about to go steal the Dragon Fire, can you possibly try to focus?! '''Darcy and Stormy: '''Sorry. Scene: The Quad, Alfea '''Tecna: '''How are we going to find her? '''Flora: '''Only one way: we're gonna need everyone's powers, so let's go girls! * They transform.* '''Flora: 'Floral Navigator! * Magic flies from Flora's hands.* * Stella, Musa, and Tecna gasp.* Stella: 'Cool! * A glowing arrow appears on the ground* '''Flora: '''All right, we need to go east. She is definitely in that direction. '''Musa: '''I'll bounce some ultrasonic waves to probe the area. * Musa concentrates and waves of noise can be heard emerging from her and moving through the forest.* * The others gasp.* '''Musa: '''I got a reading. '''Tecna: '''Air-sync it over to me. I'll analyse it. * Musa and Tecna reach a hand out to each other and a golden glow surrounds them.* * They both concentrate hard and the glow disappears.* * Tecna analyses the reading.* '''Tecna: '''I found her! * Tecna opens a map of the forest. '''Tecna: '''Bloom is exactly, here! I'll get the coordinates. '''Flora: '''Great work, everybody. '''Stella: '''Ooh, la la, those things are very helpful. But we need the most important part. I'm of course referring to what I'll contribute. Wait 'till you see. '''Tecna: '''What is it? Don't keep us in suspense. '''Stella: '''But of course. * Stella flies into the air.* '''Stella: '''It's the ''Guiding Light! * Stella starts to emit a bright light '''Stella: '''I'll guide you to her exact location. Not to mention, I'll brighten up the dark forest. The right kind of lighting can do wonders, even for the most drab and dreary venues. * Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora fly off.* Scene: The Black Forest '''Mirta: '''The book was fake! So you are not a witch. '''Bloom: '''Woah, I'm... glad you told me. But why did you? Why are you so friendly? Aren't you supposed to hate me? You are a witch. * A shadow falls over them.* '''Icy: '''As if. She's not a witch. She's an annoying little Wicca-wannabe. * Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are hovering nearby.* '''Icy: '''As well as a serious reject. No one likes her, she's desperate for friends. So desperate she'll hang out with a fairy! Mirta, you're pathetic. * The Trix laugh.* '''Bloom: '''Don't talk to her like that! '''Icy: '''Oh, look, she's defending her. That is so cute. * Magic begins to gather in Icy's hands.* '''Icy: '''And I despise cute! * Mirta's eyes flash purple.* '''Mirta: ''Illusion Delusion!'' Illusion Stella: 'Hey you! Why don't you try and fight us?! * Mirta has made Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora appear as a illusion.* '''Stormy: '''I'll get rid of them! * Stormy conjures up a twister and sends it to the illsuion Winx who fly away.* '''Darcy: '''Don't fall for that. It's just a firstie trick, an illusion that Mirta created. * Darcy sends magic at the illusion and they flicker and disappear.* '''Darcy: '''Frankly, I can't believe you let a Freshman trick you like that. So sad. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. '''Icy: '''Hey, firstie, that might of been an illusion but this is not. * Icy uses magic to encase Bloom and Mirta in ice.* '''Icy: '''In a matter of minutes Bloom will be so weak she'll just hand us her power. It'll be- * Icy is hit from behind with magic.* * The Trix are thrown to the ground.* * The Winx Club has arrived* '''Stella: '''Ice coffin? Ooh how predictable. She needs to majorly update her attack collection. ''Sun Power! * Stella uses her magic to melt the ice around Bloom and Mirta.* '''Icy: '''You annoying fairy! I can't stand you! You are so over! '''Mirta: '''You're over! '''Stormy: '''Oh, please. This isn't even a contest. * Stormy flies into the air to face off again Musa, Tecna, Stella, and Flora.* * Storm conjures two twisters which surround the Winx.* '''Musa: '''Stay together! * They fly into a group.* '''Bloom: '''Stop! * Bloom transforms.* * Bloom flies to help her friends but is shot out of the sky by a ball of energy.* '''Mirta: '''Bloom! * Icy and Darcy laugh.* * Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora have been tied together and can't fly or fight as the twisters close in on them.* '''Icy: '''They thought they were cool! '''Stormy: '''They thought they were tough! '''Darcy: '''They're nothing! * Mirta starts to get mad.* '''Mirta: ''Illusion Delusion!'' * Mirta uses magic to conjure and illusion of a big monster behind the Trix.* * The monster illusion roars at them and they cry out in fear.* * Stromy's control on the twisters and the Winx slips.* 'Stormy: '''I'm losing them! * The Winx get free.* * The illusion disappears.* '''Stormy: '''Eugh, it broke my concentration! '''Darcy: '''She tricked you again! '''Icy: '''Agh! Would you pay attention Stormy! And to you, Mirta, everything about you is annoying me right now: your stupid tricks, your good attitude, and your little t-shirt. Pumpkin? You like pumpkins so much, maybe you'd like to be one! * Magic begins to form in Icy's hands.* * The Winx Club gasp.* '''Bloom: '''Leaver her alone! * Icy transforms Mirta into a pumpkin.* * The Trix cackle.* '''Bloom: '''I told you to ''leave her alone! * The Trix gasp.* * Bloom starts to glow.* * She screams and unleashes a powerful attack on the Trix.* * Everyone comes to on the ground and in their normal clothes.* '''Stella: '''That was some major winx! '''Musa: '''Bloom, your power rocks. Wait, where is Bloom?! '''Tecna: '''Yeah, right, where is she? '''Stella: '''We lost her again?! '''Bloom: '''Hello? I'm over here. * Bloom waves her hand from the bush she had been thrown into.* '''Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Stella: '''Bloom! * They go over and help her.* '''Bloom: '''Thanks for coming to save me, guys. '''Tecna: '''You really sent those witches flying. '''Bloom: '''I think I sent them to another dimension. * Flora notices the pumpkin.* '''Flora: '''Who's the pumpkin? '''Bloom: '''That's Mirta. She's a witch, but she's cool. '''Flora: '''It's going to be really hard to turn her back. That was a witch-on-witch spell. '''Musa: '''I guess we better take her back to our crib. '''Stella: '''Or find a place to plant her. '''Flora: '''Stella! Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea '''Flora: '''Nighty-night, Bloom. * Bloom is already fast asleep.* '''Flora: '''It's good to have you back safe and sound, Sweetie. * Flora walks over to Mirta.* '''Flora: '''Don't worry Mirta, we'll find a counter-spell for you soon. But in the meantime we'll take good care of you. Welcome to Alfea. Category:4Kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts